Episode 9842 (7th August 2019)
Plot Jan tells Eileen to leave, saying he’s a liar and a cheat and to go but Nikolai refuses to let her go. Abi struggles to persuade Seb to change his mind. A scared Eileen demands that Nikolai opens the door and threatens to call the police if he doesn't but he smashes her mobile phone. Claudia tells Ken she’s keeping her flat and moving into it. He masks his disappointment. Jan and Nikolai square up to each other while Eileen tries to persuade Rachel that she knows nothing. Gary confronts Ryan and laughs off his threats to go to the police if he hits him. Admitting his guilt, Ryan promises to pay the money back and Gary agrees, provided interest is paid. A fight breaks out between Jan and Nikolai and Eileen punches Rachel as she makes a run for it. Armed police smash into the salon and arrest the four. Roy slips on some spilled food and does his back in. Carla dons an apron and runs the cafe for him, but somewhat amateurishly. Maria imposes on Emma, asking her to look after Liam as well as Joseph. Eileen is in tears as the police bring her into the station to interview her. Ken confides in Rita that he’s going to miss Claudia. Ryan comes clean to Alya about where he got the money. She tells him not to be scared of Gary’s threats as he's a softy at heart. Evelyn tells Ken how much she enjoys betting on football. Rita summons Claudia to the Rovers and gets her and Ken to talk about moving in together. Roy is offended when Carla muses if he’s putting on his back pains. A put-upon Emma reluctantly agrees to look after Liam that night while Maria goes out with Ali. Eileen is let go and hears from Abi that Seb gave in and called the police. Eileen can’t believe she ended up in a relationship with a human trafficker. Paula visits Jan in his cell, congratulating him for his work with the police as an informant on smashing a major criminal operation, but warns him that he can’t see Eileen again otherwise he would be putting her life in danger. Cast Regular cast *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Seb Franklin - Harry Visinoni *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Ryan Connor - Ryan Prescott *Emma Brooker - Alexandra Mardell *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Carla Connor - Alison King *Claudia Colby - Rula Lenska *Abi Franklin - Sally Carman *Maria Connor - Samia Longchambon *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Joseph Brown - William Flanagan *Evelyn Plummer - Maureen Lipman *Liam Connor - Charlie Wrenshall *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Paula Martin - Stirling Gallacher Guest cast *Rachel Healy - Verity Henry *Nikolai Frankowicz - Christopher Jaciow *Jan Lozinski - Piotr Baumann *DS Sutton - Matthew Flynn Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *Speed Daal *Weatherfield General - Seb's room *Weatherfield Police Station - Custody reception, enquiry desk, cell and exterior *Sparkle Lounge Notes *First appearance of Joseph Brown since 24th April 2019. *A policewoman who reads the traffickers their rights is uncredited. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Eileen is gutted when Jan tells her that he’s a liar, a cheat and he never cared for her; and Gary confront Ryan over his apparent windfall. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 5,932,084 viewers (9th place). Category:2019 episodes